50 verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari
by Anamateia
Summary: Além das verdades também é revelado segredos do jovem russo, amado e odiado do beyblade.


**E aí, beleza? **

Quem estava com saudades das verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari? Vamos nessa!

**Super 50 verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari.**

**Kai Hiwatari**pode matar duas pedras com um passarinho.

Mãos bem lavadas matam até 99% germes e bactérias. As mãos de **Kai Hiwatari**podem matar 100% de qualquer coisa que ele queira.

Certa vez, os gregos colocam um homem dentro do lendário cavalo de Tróia. Você sabe quem era... e ele sabe que você sabe.

Um dia Chuck Norris deu um jogo de lego para **Kai Hiwatari** brincar, quando era pequeno, assim nasceu a muralha da china.

No famoso retrato intitulado _Guerrillero heroico_, tirado por _Alberto Korda_ em 5 de março de 1960 em Havana, _Che Guevara_ está usando uma camiseta de **Kai Hiwatari**.

**Kai Hiwatari** está processando a NBC. Ele alega que "Lei e Ordem" são os nomes patenteados para suas pernas esquerda e direita.

A última página do Guiness diz em letras miúdas: "Todos os recordes do mundo pertencem a **Kai Hiwatari**. Nós apenas nos damos o trabalho de listar os segundos colocados em cada categoria.

**Kai Hiwatari**uma vez tomou um vidro inteiro de pílulas para dormir. Elas o fizeram piscar.

Antes de esquecer um presente de **Kai Hiwatari**, Papai Noel existia.

**Kai Hiwatari**não tem cafeteira. Ele mói café com os dentes e ferve a água com a Dranzer.

**Kai Hiwatari**usa molho de pimenta como colírio.

**Kai Hiwatari** separou, com sucesso, gêmeos siameses com apenas um lançamento da Dranzer_.  
_

**Kai Hiwatari**CAN GET SATISFACTION!

Um dia de mal humor do **Kai Hiwatari**é conhecido como o apocalipse.

Água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que encha o saco e **Kai Hiwatari**acabe com as duas!

**Kai Hiwatari**é capaz de falar Massachusetts com a boca cheia de farofa.

O tamagochi de **Kai Hiwatari**não morre.

**Kai Hiwatari**consegue jogar Kinect no super Nintendo.

"Keep walking, Johnny", já dizia **Kai Hiwatari**.

**Kai Hiwatari**consegue acessar o twitter através de uma máquina de escrever.

Facebook ele acessa por um ábaco.

**Kai Hiwatari** não busca no Google. O Google pergunta à **Kai Hiwatari.  
**

**Kai Hiwatari**consegue escutar as cores.

**Kai Hiwatari**não quis que esta verdade fosse contada, porque ele não gosta desse número.

A morte continua sem coragem para avisar **Kai Hiwatari.  
**

Ainda não descobriram todos os elementos da tabela periódica. **Kai Hiwatari**se recusa a fazer exame de sangue.

A Austrália era parte do continente Asiático até **Kai Hiwatari**colocá-la de castigo.

Quando o carro de **Kai Hiwatari**atinge a velocidade da luz, é hora de engatar a segunda marcha.

**Kai Hiwatari**fez o melhor solo de guitarra de todos os tempos... em uma bateria.

**Kai Hiwatari**faz nó cego enxergar.

Quando estiver jogando xadrez, experimente dizer **Kai Hiwatari**ao invés de xeque-mate.

O olhar 43 de **Kai Hiwatari**é calibre 45.

**Kai Hiwatari**dorme no gelo polar e acorda suando.

Suspeita-se que kriptonita sejam pedras dos rins de **Kai Hiwatari.  
**

**Kai Hiwatari** fez uma contagem regressiva começando de infinito negativo.

A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, mas **Kai Hiwatari**consegue unir as duas em um só com um golpe da Dranzer.

Pé Grande tira fotos de **Kai Hiwatari.  
**

**Kai Hiwatari**faz a água ir contra a corrente.

**Kai Hiwatari**fareja eletricidade.

Judas perdeu as botas enquanto fugia de **Kai Hiwatari**.

**Kai Hiwatari**só precisou de um um golpe da Dranzer para partir Bruce Lee em dois. O resultado foi Jet Li e Jackie Chan.

**Kai Hiwatari** nunca teve problemas com álcool, mas o álcool já teve problemas com **Kai Hiwatari.**

O que veio primeiro, o ovo ou a galinha? R: Vieram ao mesmo tempo. **Kai Hiwatari**queria um frango assado com ovos mexidos no jantar.

Deus lhe pague. Se ele não pagar no prazo, fale com **Kai Hiwatari**que ele resolve isso pra você por 10% de comissão.

Quando **Kai Hiwatari**gravou suas mãos na calçada da fama, o concreto estava seco.

**Kai Hiwatari**é a única pessoa no mundo que ganhou de uma parede no tênis.

Quando **Kai Hiwatari**espirrou perto de uma linha de trem em Moscou, inventou a montanha-russa.

Enquanto Darth Vader domina o lado negro da força, **Kai Hiwatari** domina Dath Vader, o lado negro, o branco, o amarelo, o vermelho, o azul, o verde...

Wilson nem falava com Tom Hanks. Para **Kai Hiwatari**, no entanto, a bola cozinhava, lavava roupa e ainda limpava a ilha.

O olhar de **Kai Hiwatari**é tão persuasivo que faz pastor alemão virar padre presbiteriano.

Gente vamos falar a verdade, esse **Kai Hiwatari** nem é grande coisa, não passa de um blader, se ele realmente fosse o fodão, ele viria aqui e arrastaria minha cara pelo tecladnj jfnkdnkdlmdfkamaomfod

**ERROR 404...**


End file.
